无心之剑 和谁走过的暴雪
by Polarnight-SS
Summary: 无心之剑的番外车车 高H 时间在正文誓言的长枪中间疗伤部分


"自己上楼去把衣服脱了，躺床上，我帮你处理伤口。"滕梓铭顺手把大剑搁到一边，撸起袖子从柜子里翻出医药用品。这可是自从滕梓铭认识三条极夜以来，他伤的最重的一次。即使三条极夜对自己说着什么没关系的自己作为光之战士这点伤还不足以致死，滕梓铭还是在看到某几处几乎深可见骨的伤口的时候耳朵忍不住抽了抽。  
"是是，我知道了。"三条极夜叹了口气，虽说心里一万个不愿意，还是老老实实地把自己扒了个干干净净，只穿着一条内裤，按照滕梓铭的要求躺在自己床上。三条极夜看了看自己身上的血迹，又看了看自己身下被染红的被单，心里不由得叹了口气。清洗血迹可是噩梦，特别是在白色的任何东西上。三条极夜有些不自在地左右张望了一下，背上伤口处的血液接触被单带来的黏腻感让他有些莫名的不适。三条极夜内心开始盘算起来，不如趁着滕梓铭还没上楼，干脆找个什么地方躲起来算了。毕竟自己可真的是不太习惯接受病人一样的照顾。  
然而他的小算盘才打了一半，就被突然拉开推门的滕梓铭打断了。滕梓铭也换上了平时作为幻术师的着装，手里端着一盘慢慢的医药用品，从药水到纱布一应俱全。  
"先把这个喝了。"滕梓铭跪在床边，从盘子里拿出一瓶药剂，"虽说我不知道你是怎么忍得住这种疼痛的，总之这是镇痛剂，先喝下去。"  
三条极夜只是挑了挑眉，就把药瓶接了过来，毫不犹豫地灌了下去。瞬间，某几处伤口的疼痛就不像之前那么刺骨了。滕梓铭应该说不愧是出生于乌尔达哈，学得一手好炼金术，配的药照三条极夜的话来说，比某些奸商卖的质量好多了。那时听到这个评论的滕梓铭没多说什么，只是低声笑了笑，第二天拿各式各样的炼金药塞爆了三条极夜家里所有的储藏柜。  
滕梓铭接过空药瓶顺手丢进托盘里，随后捞出浸在水盆里的毛巾，就往三条极夜身上擦去。肩胛骨处的伤口在滕梓铭清理干净血迹以后才看得出到底伤的有多深。这个伤口几乎贯穿三条极夜的左肩，再往下一点怕是就能废了他的肩膀。滕梓铭皱着眉头把已经被鲜血染得鲜红的毛巾丢进水盆里，水盆里的清水也霎时间变得通红。滕梓铭看了一眼三条极夜还算平和的表情，知道定然是自己刚刚给他灌下的镇痛剂起了效果，摇着头叹了口气，看向伤口的眼神也变得凝重了起来。  
一片片宛如玻璃碎屑的碎片插在伤口里，散发着蛮神希瓦寒冷的以太。滕梓铭从盘子上拿出一把镊子，推了推眼镜，调整了一下床头灯的角度，低头一片一片地清理起了这堆令人不快的碎片。即使是喝下了镇痛剂，每一块碎片被拔出来的时候三条极夜还是能感受到隐约的刺痛，咬着牙不让自己发出声音。  
"没事的，如果真的痛就叫出声好了。"滕梓铭抬头看到三条极夜隐忍的表情，露出了一个安慰的笑，又拿出一条干毛巾擦去三条极夜身上的冷汗，"有一块碎片的位置有点难取，你躺着别动。"  
三条极夜只是低声嗯了一声，就眼看着滕梓铭直接跨坐在了自己身上俯下身来拿着镊子往那块碎片探去。三条极夜只感觉到猫魅族毛茸茸的耳朵贴着自己的脖子，尾巴搭在自己光溜溜的腿上，毛茸茸的触感让他想起了某次被野生长须豹扑倒在地上的场景，不由得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，身体也不适地动了一下。这不动还好，一动让滕梓铭夹碎片的镊子滑了一下，好不容易取出来一半的碎片又滑回了原地。  
滕梓铭气不打一处来，左手按着三条极夜的脖子，把他抬起来的头压回床上，磨着牙贴着三条极夜的耳朵说道："别！动！你再动信不信我把碎片全部插回去。"  
三条极夜的喉结滚了滚，却因为被滕梓铭掐住了喉咙，只发出了模糊的嗯嗯声。滕梓铭叹了口气，膝盖顶上他的腹部，左手松开了三条极夜的脖子，转而用手肘压住了他的锁骨处，右手一个用力一口气把最后一块碎片拽了出来。随着这最后一块碎片出来的，是被碎片堵住的鲜血，一直强忍着不发出声音的三条极夜也忍不住低声哼了一声。看着伤口里涌出来的鲜血，滕梓铭眼疾手快地丢了一个幻术短暂封住了伤口，随手把镊子和碎片都丢到托盘里，拿出一个浸在药水里的棉球暂时堵住了伤口。  
"自己按着，血止住之前别松手。"滕梓铭拽过三条极夜的右手，覆盖在伤口上的棉球上说。滕梓铭从三条极夜身上爬下来，拿起干毛巾擦了一把自己脸上的汗。取碎渣这种事情比他想象中还要费神。而且从自己取出的这些碎片残留的以太来看，冰神的以太还大量地残留在上面，要是放在普通人身上，估计早就被精炼了吧。  
"辛苦你了。"三条极夜躺在床上，侧过脸去看着滕梓铭低垂的侧脸。滕梓铭从一个纸袋里摸出一卷纱布，在自己手上缠了几圈后，就贴了过来熟练地往三条极夜的肩膀上打绷带。听到三条极夜的话，滕梓铭只是摇了摇头，低着头什么都没说。  
"我说，你那一下可打我打的有点疼啊。"三条极夜叹了口气，笑着看向天花板，右手还放在左肩的创口上。滕梓铭打绷带的手顿了一下，随后死死的捏住了三条极夜的右手，用力之大让三条极夜一愣，感觉自己的手骨都要被他捏碎了。  
"怎么了？我可没有怪你的意思。"三条极夜转过头去看着滕梓铭，意外的发现不知道何时，滕梓铭的鼻尖上已经有了一滴泪珠挂着，肩膀也不住的颤抖着。滕梓铭从来没有在自己面前哭过。从自己把他从异端者营地捡回来的那一天开始，滕梓铭一直是温和平静的，就算是身上受了再重的伤，就算是被自己在训练里揍得晕过去，就算是在刚才亲手杀死了被精炼的吉姆尼的时候，三条极夜能从他脸上看到的只有冷漠和隐忍。三条极夜稍微动了动右手，想要从滕梓铭的桎梏中挣脱出来，却无奈的发现自己实在是有些脱力，完全比不过滕梓铭的力气。三条极夜于是用腾出来的左手拽过托盘上的毛巾，递给滕梓铭："来，有话好好说。别哭了。"  
回应三条极夜的是滕梓铭突然的一个吻。这一个吻并不算得上温柔，而更近乎于猛兽暴力的撕咬。猫魅族比别族稍长的小尖牙抵着三条极夜的嘴唇，随着他有些暴力的动作，轻微的刺痛感不时地传进三条极夜的脑内。一时间三条极夜不知道对这样的一个突然的吻到底是回应好还是咬断这个家伙的舌头好，于是就愣在了当场任由滕梓铭的舌头在自己嘴里乱来。带着小倒刺的舌头擦过他的口腔内壁，带着一股淡淡的血腥气。伴随着撕咬一般的吻，三条极夜似乎恍惚间听到了滕梓铭低声的啜泣声，也不由自主地有些笨拙地回应起了这个略微暴力的吻。不知道何时自己的脸颊也已经被滕梓铭的泪水打湿，一时间就连三条极夜自己都以为自己也留下了眼泪。  
"对不起，对不起，对不起…"滕梓铭不住的颤抖着。三条极夜挣扎着把自己的手抽出来，想要伸手拭去滕梓铭脸上的泪水却犹豫了。如此强烈的行动反差，一时间也让他不知道如何是好。  
三条极夜叹了口气："你有什么好道歉的。"  
"我不该不告诉你就自己去的。为什么呢？明明是那么明显的陷阱，为什么我就没有意识到？"滕梓铭闷声说，手中握着的一块冰神大剑的碎片刺穿了掌心，鲜血顺着碎片流下。  
"那也不是你的错…"三条极夜刚想说什么，滕梓铭却摇了摇头，制止了他继续说下去。  
"其实我也早就知道了吉姆尼已经被精炼了。但是我就是放不下我心里的那个侥幸的想法。我在想，万一他没有被精炼呢？万一我从他身上感觉到的莫名的以太是错觉呢？万一吉姆尼的心智足够坚定能摆脱蛮神的精炼呢？"滕梓铭的尖牙蹭着三条极夜脖子上的伤口，抽噎着说着，"然而我错了。不是所有人都像我一样幸运。那个身体还是他的身体，但是他的灵魂已经被蛮神扭曲了。所以我才选择杀了他。这是我能为他做的最后的事情。"  
"我这条命是偷来的。"滕梓铭苦笑了一声，舌尖触上了三条极夜的长耳尖，慢悠悠的舔舐了起来，"我本来在被灌下龙血的时候就应该已经死了。但是我遇到了你。是你救了我。我这条命都是你给的。"  
"没有那样的事，我算不上救你。"三条极夜皱起了眉头。  
"算不上？算不上？是你给我暗黑骑士之证，是你教我怎么成为一个合格的暗黑骑士，是你在我头脑发热独自行动的时候跑来救我，是你为我挡下希瓦的那一剑！"滕梓铭架起身子，鼻尖贴着三条极夜的鼻尖，死死地盯着三条极夜的双眼，"这还不算救了我吗？我又干了什么？"  
"我他妈在你重伤的时候，用你教我的暗黑骑士的力量，攻击了你！"滕梓铭嘶吼着对着三条极夜说，眼里的泪水终于是绷不住落在了三条极夜的脸上。  
三条极夜伸手拿毛巾抹掉滕梓铭脸上的泪水，轻声说："你不用自责了，你没事，我也没事。被我带进去的天钢机工房的所有人都没事。这已经是最好的结果了。"  
滕梓铭没再说什么，只是一把抱住了三条极夜，放声哭了出来。三条极夜叹了一口气，把滕梓铭揽进怀里，右手轻轻地揉着滕梓铭的头。就算是小少爷也有这样绷不住的时候啊。三条极夜这么想着，把滕梓铭抱得更紧了一些。  
"我不想再失去任何人了。"滕梓铭贴着三条极夜的耳边说道，"我不能再失去你了。别动，不要走。"  
"怎么了？"察觉到滕梓铭异样的情绪，三条极夜挣扎着想要爬起来安抚他，却又是被滕梓铭抓着脖子粗鲁的摁回了床上。  
"我说了别乱动。"滕梓铭叹了口气，感觉自己的掌心有些黏腻，低头看了看自己的手，发现已经被三条极夜脖子上的一道伤口流出的血浸透了。这家伙还真是会给自己添乱。滕梓铭无奈地拿湿毛巾又擦干了自己手上的血，低头就冲着三条极夜脖子上的伤口舔了上去。  
"喂喂喂！"三条极夜下意识地想把滕梓铭的头推开，却发现不知何时滕梓铭已经把自己的两只手紧紧的压住，让他不能动弹。  
"消毒。"滕梓铭只是模模糊糊地吐出这两个字，头也不抬继续舔舐着三条极夜的脖子。三条极夜全身的肌肉崩的紧紧的，滕梓铭毛茸茸的耳朵时不时的擦过他的下颌，弄得他大气都不敢喘。猫魅族的舌头上有着极其细小的倒刺，此时这些倒刺和三条极夜的伤口接触，竟莫名的生出了一股酥麻的感觉。就在三条极夜觉得滕梓铭要把自己的血都舔干的时候，滕梓铭的舌头离开了他的伤口，连带着嘴里叼着一块亮晶晶的碎片，吐在了托盘上。  
"别告诉我你没药剂了。"三条极夜看着滕梓铭爬起身，如释重负的揉了揉自己的太阳穴，任由滕梓铭用纱布包扎好他颈部的伤口。  
"怎么，不喜欢我舔你么？明明你的表情看上去挺享受的。"滕梓铭笑了笑，却是直接扯下了自己的领带，随手丢在一旁，"还是说，你想要我来更直接点的？"  
三条极夜可不是什么未经人事的小处男，联想到数分钟之前滕梓铭看向自己不怀好意的眼神，当下就理解了滕梓铭所谓的直接点是什么意思，不由得心下大惊，有些脱力的右手勉强把自己撑起来，转身就想跑："你他妈真的是发情期到了吧！请你找一个母猫发情也别找我！"  
只见滕梓铭倒是十分利索的直接解开衬衫扣子，轻轻松松地把三条极夜摁回床上，把他死死的压住。滕梓铭低头附身看着被自己压在身下的三条极夜，平时一直隐藏在黑骑的铠甲后的精壮肌肉此时一览无余，就算是现在被狰狞的伤口覆盖，还是如同某些古典雕塑一样有着充满力量的美感。  
"我不是说过了吗，猫魅族什么的，可没有发情期这种东西。"滕梓铭一手按着三条极夜，一手把自己的衬衫扒了下来，"我不是叫你不要走不要动了吗。"  
"我把你当我学生你怎么还想的是上我！"三条极夜一个气急，一个顶膝就往滕梓铭的胯间顶去。滕梓铭被这一下突然袭击搞得措手不及，吃痛的轻哼了一声，手上压住三条极夜的力道却丝毫没有减弱。滕梓铭低头一口咬住三条极夜精灵族的尖耳，舌头不安分地舔了起来。察觉到身下人被咬住耳朵瞬间的一颤，滕梓铭低低地笑了一声，舌头继续对着三条极夜的耳朵掠夺了起来，一边含混不清地说："怎么了，不是很舒服吗？"  
"舒服你…唔！"三条极夜刚要开口反驳，滕梓铭就突然放弃了他的耳朵，直接用他的唇封住了三条极夜的嘴，恼人的舌头带着呛人的血腥味冲进了三条极夜毫无防备的嘴里。带着小倒刺的舌头擦过他的口腔内壁，带着一股淡淡的血腥气。三条极夜尽力想要避开自己的舌头和滕梓铭的接触，却因为唾液迟迟咽不下去而被呛到，猛烈的咳嗽了起来。  
"你到底想干什么？"三条极夜一边咳嗽着一边问，某位猫魅族这前后差距颇大的行为让他有些摸不清头脑。  
"想上你。"滕梓铭的回答十分直白，行动也是十分的利落，在回答三条极夜的问题的时候就已经伸手扒下了三条极夜的内裤。  
"喂！"下体暴露在微凉空气中的感觉让三条极夜大惊，伸手就想把趴在自己身上胡来的滕梓铭推开。然而重伤状态下的他根本用不出自己平时一半的力气，更何况现在的体位搞得他双手双腿都被滕梓铭强硬地制住，根本没有半点挣脱的机会。  
看着还在努力挣扎的三条极夜，滕梓铭叹了口气，随手甩出一股以太，把三条极夜压在床板上，伸手抚上三条极夜被寒冷刺激着有些微微挺立的阴茎，娴熟地上下撸动了起来。  
"滕！梓！铭！你给我住手！"三条极夜挣扎未果，有些愤怒地斥责着，却发现滕梓铭宛如根本听不到自己的声音一样继续玩弄着他的阴茎。这下三条极夜可真是有些无可奈何了。动又动弹不得，滕梓铭又如同中了什么邪似的自己说什么都听不进去。这要是平时还好，然而被希瓦那一剑直接击中的他现在根本是全身上下都散发着刀绞一般的疼痛。  
"萨尔。"滕梓铭盯着三条极夜，低声说，手指已经向三条极夜的臀瓣探去，语气里也稍微带上了一丝恳求的语气  
"别说了，你住手。"三条极夜语气冷得宛如冰碴，吻就算了，真要做到那一步，那他这个光之战士还要不要混了。且不提自己对那家伙虽然有好感但是还没到恋人的程度，滕梓铭足足比自己小了五岁，自己要是被比自己小五岁的猫魅族上了，以后老脸往哪儿搁。  
"萨尔，你只会叫我住手。"滕梓铭低声说着，手上的动作倒是丝毫未慢。双指涂上一盒不知道从哪里摸出来的软膏，滕梓铭试探性的把一根手指伸入了三条极夜的后庭。突如其来的异物感让三条极夜倒吸了一口凉气，屁股下意识地夹紧了插进来的手指，倒是让滕梓铭危险地眯起了眼睛。  
"你…你说的是什么意思？"三条极夜问。自己后庭传来的清晰的痛感夹杂着软膏的凉意，让他不由得颤抖了起来，说话的声音也有些断断续续。  
"在尾羽集落放走吉姆尼的时候，你叫我别追。"滕梓铭垂下眼帘，纤长的睫毛盖住了他摄人心魄的异色双瞳。手指依然向着三条极夜的身体深处探去，然而此时的三条极夜注意力都被滕梓铭的话语吸引，稍稍放松了一些，让滕梓铭的手指稍微活动自如了一些。  
"在伊修加德的时候，你叫我别跟。"  
"在西高的时候，你自己孤身引走龙群，叫我待在原地。"  
"最后最后，如果不是因为我先找到了异端者的藏身处，恐怕你也会趁我不注意自己跑去解决他们。"滕梓铭顿了顿，低垂的眼帘抬起，异色双瞳死死地盯着三条极夜灰蓝色的双眼，一字一顿地说："萨尔，我不是孩子。"  
"呃！哈啊…你到底是什么意思？"三条极夜小声喘息着。虽然有些不愿意承认，但是滕梓铭开拓着他的后庭的手指实在是灵巧的有些过分。指尖轻轻地刮擦着内壁，酥酥麻麻宛如电击一般的感觉从肠壁内传来，沿着脊椎一路攀升，就连那被侵入的痛感和不适都无法阻止他的阴茎在没有滕梓铭玩弄的情况下自己慢慢渗出了些许透明的液体。尽管他一直抑制着自己不要发出声音，但是在开口的一瞬间，一声喘息不可避免地冲破了他的喉咙。三条极夜皱起了眉头，一方面是因为自己这声过于甜腻的喘息，一方面是不知道为什么滕梓铭突然提起这些。  
"我知道你一直想保护我，但是我可没有那么脆弱。"滕梓铭咧嘴一笑，满意地看着一抹爬上三条极夜双颊的潮红，不怀好意地又把手指往里面那一点戳了戳，成功的换来了三条极夜一身隐忍的闷哼。  
"能给我个机会吗？给我一个和你平等地站在一起的机会。我不想做总是被你保护的那一个，萨尔。"滕梓铭表情几乎可以说得上是虔诚的吻上了三条极夜的前端，灵巧的舌头来回磨蹭着铃口，"萨尔，我爱你。"  
本来给自己前后夹击的快感爽的略微昏头的三条极夜听到这句话的一瞬间，仿佛被一桶冰水从头到脚浇了个透，一瞬间脑子就清明了起来，"你…你说什么？"三条极夜感觉自己的心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍。  
"做我的恋人，萨尔。"滕梓铭这么说着，一口气把三条极夜的阴茎含了下去。"唔嗯！"下体突然被一片温暖包裹住，让三条极夜脑内出现了一瞬间的空白。猫魅族的舌头上带着柔软的倒刺，微微勾着阴茎的表皮，激起一连串如同电流一般的酥麻感沿着脊髓窜上三条极夜的脊髓。一想到平时这舌头上的倒刺都是用来干嘛的，三条极夜不由得感觉自己的脸又发烫了一些，过于激烈的快感刺激着他的手指紧紧地揪着床单，憋闷着问："这么突然…哈，为什么？"  
"萨尔，我不知道你的过去，不知道你的经历，但是对于我来说，重要的只有现在。有你的现在。"滕梓铭满意的看着三条极夜有些快要被欲望吞没的表情，缓缓地说着，"我…我真的以为我要失去你了。"  
"说什么屁话，至少相信我是光之战士吧？我作为光之战士可没有那么脆弱。"三条极夜轻哼一声，隐忍者吞下冲向喉间的呻吟。  
"你应该知道的，萨尔，这并不会让我减少对你的担心。"感觉到三条极夜的阴茎有些吐出了一丝带着腥气的液体，滕梓铭满意地舔了舔嘴角放开了那物什，贴在萨尔的耳边，尖牙摩擦着三条极夜有些发红的耳朵尖轻声说着，手指上还带着些许透明的黏液，轻轻地按上了三条极夜的嘴唇。"我一直在想，你是光之战士，你多少次挡在那些你要保护的普通人面前？多少次只身一人面对那些蛮神？多少次，在各种情况下死里逃生？萨尔，我知道你一直也想保护我，把我当做你想保护的对象，但是从现在开始，能不能至少相信一下我，让我来保护你吧。"  
"萨尔，听我说，如果你注定要作为光之战士保护那些你所珍爱的人，那我愿做你手中的利刃，做仅仅保护你的剑盾。我发誓。"滕梓铭的尖牙撕破了三条极夜耳尖细嫩的皮肤，疼得三条极夜轻微一颤，却不知道到底是因为疼痛还是因为其他的别的什么从身体下方涌上来的感觉。稍微挣扎了一下，三条极夜终于是闭上眼睛下定了决心，伸出手搭在滕梓铭肩膀上，一把把他从身上推了开来。  
"抱歉。"三条极夜长叹了一口气，咬着自己的下唇，"你不会想要保护我的。我只会给和我亲近的人带来不幸而已。"  
"不幸？什么不幸？你觉得光靠这种话就能把我吓跑吗？"滕梓铭抓住三条极夜搭在自己肩膀上的手，指甲几乎抠破他的皮肤，"不要再拿这种谎言欺骗自己了，萨尔。你明明…"  
"你明明也喜欢我啊。"滕梓铭用力地抓住三条极夜的下巴，把他的脸掰向自己，盯着他的眼睛说道。三条极夜的眼神终于出现了一丝慌乱："你…你怎么？"  
"我当然知道你介意的是什么，无非就是怕我和前一任光之战士那样，为了保护你牺牲了自己对吧。"滕梓铭说，一边温柔地舔起了三条极夜的手指，"有什么好害怕的呢，你难道还觉得我没有足够的力量吗？我说过了萨尔，我的命是你捡回来的。如果没有你就不会有现在还在呼吸，还在活着的我。那么也请你允许我，用你这赠与我的生命，做你的盾，好吗？"  
"萨尔，不要拒绝我。"  
三条极夜的眼睛微微睁大，恍惚间仿佛眼前又飘起了那天的那场大雪。"萨尔？"似乎是她的声音又在耳边响起"极夜？"三条极夜伸出手想要抓住那个幻影，却什么都没有抓到。"有你还记着我就够了，我很开心。是时候放下过去了，萨尔。"  
"萨尔？"  
白色的暴雪从视野里散去，三条极夜迎面就撞上了滕梓铭有些担心，还有着一些期待的眼神。  
"好啊。"三条极夜笑着说，心里似乎有一块巨大的石头落了地。

我就不该答应这个混小子。  
三条极夜从来没有想到，这个看起来比自己年龄小上那么多的滕梓铭，怎么在这种事情方面比他还熟悉。滕梓铭不知道从哪里摸出来了一瓶类似精油的液体，二话不说把他从胸口到脚尖抹了个遍，用量之大甚至让人怀疑不用钱。  
"确实是不用钱的，我自己做的。"察觉到了三条极夜心里所想，滕梓铭挑了挑眉说。平日里打理的整整齐齐的发型现在已经完全垂了下来，被滕梓铭自己随便一把抓到了背后扎了个小马尾。没有了额发的遮挡，异色的双眼盯着三条极夜有着一丝异样的魅惑。  
"所以为什么你是上面那个？"三条极夜有些郁闷地捂住了自己的脸，"我可没答应你我要做下面那个。"  
"啊？你有经验吗？"滕梓铭玩味地笑了一下，一手揉捏起了三条极夜的乳尖，嘴上也叼着另外一个。  
"唔！你就比我更有经验了？"三条极夜闷哼着，虽然他从来还没和男人搞过，但是说真的，他床上的经验也就不见得比滕梓铭少，至少他是这么觉得的，"你今年才多大？18？"  
"不好意思，20，哥~哥。"滕梓铭故意地拉长了尾音，满意地看着三条极夜在他的这句话说出来一瞬间颤抖了一下，似乎连下半身那个物什都稍微涨大了一圈。  
"那你也！啊！"三条极夜在滕梓铭又把手指探进后方甬道的时候叫了出声，"轻点你！我特么比你大五岁能不能照顾一下老骨头！"  
"不能，老骨头个屁，要不要我给你照照镜子你看看自己再说自己是不是老骨头？"滕梓铭显然是被这句话逗笑了，手上的动作却是一点没停，"你还想不想要我进来？你快把我搞急了。"  
"唔！我怎么就成了下面那个了呢？"三条极夜显然还是对着这个问题耿耿于怀，"你才20你有多少经验？我才应该是上面的！"  
"真是抱歉，你可能不太清楚我们乌尔达哈那边有钱人的生活。"滕梓铭微微一笑，尖牙贴着三条极夜的脖子上还有些渗血的伤口轻咬着。三条极夜在伤口处被碰到的一瞬间疼得弹起来，然而嘴里喊出的痛呼却带着一丝甜腻的味道，让他一下子涨红了脸。  
"你，你刚刚抹的东西里面是不是？"三条极夜这时候终于感觉到了有一丝不对劲，别说自己现在浑身上下热的像是发烧了一样，就算是自己身受重伤，现在也不应该这么浑身无力，甚至连腰都酸的动不了。最难以启齿的是自己的后面现在变得异常敏感，哪怕只是滕梓铭稍微勾勾手指头，就有一串如同触电一般的快感涌上来。  
"稍微加了点料，而已。再说了，你现在不也爽得很嘛，搞得我都有点羡慕了。"滕梓铭叹了口气，一脸嫌弃地把自己的裤带解开，"我都服务你半天了，要不你自己坐上来自己动？"  
"哈？你在做…唔啊！"没等三条极夜把话说完，滕梓铭直接一手握住三条极夜的阴茎，低头封住了三条极夜的唇。折磨了三条极夜半天的那几根手指也是终于从他的后庭里撤了出来，然而让他感到尴尬的是，居然莫名其妙的有一丝空虚感。与此同时滕梓铭带着细密倒刺的舌头也探进了三条极夜的口腔，有一下没一下地轻轻地刮着三条极夜的上颚。一时间不管是哪里来的刺激都实在是有些太多了，三条极夜想要大口喘气，嘴却被滕梓铭堵得死死地，眼前也渐渐冒起了白光。  
要窒息了，三条极夜这么想着，喘着气把趴在自己身上索吻的滕梓铭稍微推开："唔，滕梓铭，等…等下。"  
滕梓铭有些不满地眯起了眼睛，尖牙顺势叼着三条极夜的手指，尾巴不耐烦地左右摆动着，来回蹭着三条极夜的大腿内侧，撩拨着三条极夜已经充分立起但是一直没怎么得到关注的阴茎。  
等等。  
尾巴。  
感受到下半身异样的触感，三条极夜勉强地撑起自己自己的上半身，低头看去。不知道什么时候滕梓铭自己也已经脱得干干净净了。猫魅族算不上巨大但是仍然可观尺寸的阴茎紧紧地贴在三条极夜的上面，轻轻地摩擦着。  
"嗯？怎么了，很意外？"滕梓铭发现三条极夜盯着自己的胯下看，勾了勾嘴角伸出舌头舔了一下。  
"…我又没和猫男做过…"三条极夜沉默着打量着滕梓铭的大小，心里暗叫不好。  
"那刚好，我也没和男精搞过。"滕梓铭不以为然地挑了挑眉头，随即就架开了三条极夜的双腿，看样子是打算直接从扩张好的后庭里进去了。  
"等…嘶哈！"还没等三条极夜反抗的话说出来，滕梓铭的阴茎已经送进去了一小半。被突然插入的三条极夜一瞬间被刺激的有些失神，几滴生理泪水控制不住涌了上来。突然插进来的肉棒缓解了刚刚那有些莫名其妙的空虚感，然而却带来了更多宛如撕裂一般的痛处，三条极夜只感觉自己像是被一把炽热的刀从下面劈成了两半。  
感觉到自己的阴茎被紧致的甬道包裹住的滕梓铭现在也感觉有些尴尬。入口处的肌肉被不自觉地绷紧，勒得他进也不是出去也不是，稍微动一下身下的三条极夜又发出有些痛楚的闷哼。滕梓铭危险的眯起眼睛，深吸了一口气，然后拍了拍三条极夜的屁股蛋。"放松点，你这样只会把自己搞疼的。"  
"你…哈啊…好疼，太突然了，能不能…对我这个…伤病员…温柔…嗯啊…点！"三条极夜喘着气，一边努力地试图按照滕梓铭说的放松自己。感受到后方甬道稍微放松了一些，滕梓铭用力一挺腰，终于是把自己尽数送进了三条极夜身体里。  
"哈，明明刚刚还说自己是光之战士，这种小伤不值一提的。现在就变成伤病员了，嗯？"滕梓铭笑着咬向三条极夜已经脱力的手，猫魅族特有的小尖牙在他的手指上留下了几对深深浅浅的牙印。  
"哈啊，就知道说风凉话！"三条极夜感觉自己仿佛是被那炽热的物什钉在了床里，有些不适地稍微扭动了一下自己的腰，一丝丝异样的快感却在这不经意的移动中蔓延了上来，让他之前因为疼痛而稍微有些萎靡的阴茎又再度渐渐充血挺立了起来。  
察觉到三条极夜这细微的宛如邀请一般的动作，滕梓铭于是毫不客气地开始微微抽插了起来。不知道是因为快感的原因还是那有些加了料的精油的原因，三条极夜全身上下都变得有些微微泛着酡红，宛如喝醉了酒一般。滕梓铭俯下身又开始蹂躏起三条极夜胸前的两点，双手像猫咪的爪子一样紧紧地扒着三条极夜的肩膀。猫魅族和精灵族的身高差显然还是一道不可逾越的沟壑，就算是滕梓铭再怎么努力，在现在的姿势下尖牙也只能堪堪够到三条极夜的胸前而已。尖牙蹭着三条极夜胸前的绑带，隔着绷带刮擦着他胸前的伤口。  
"别…哈啊，别碰伤口！"三条极夜反射性的被痛感刺激的几乎从床上弹起来，却被滕梓铭有力的双手狠狠地摁回了床上。  
"我有什么办法呢，够不着别的地方啊，你太高了"滕梓铭假装遗憾地叹了口气，然后勾起嘴角轻笑着从三条极夜的身体里撤了出来，向后一倒躺在床里说："你这么嫌弃这个嫌弃那个的，要不你自己上来？伺候你这个老人家可真是有点把我累到了。"  
"唔…"三条极夜皱着眉头，虽然被碰到伤口令人恼火的刺痛还微微残留着，但是正在兴致高涨的时候滕梓铭突然这一撤，就如同好端端地开着雷加利亚兜风突然引擎故障给甩出去了一样恼火。低声地啧了一声，三条极夜低头看向平躺在床上好整以暇地盯着他看的滕梓铭，有些不好意思地别过头去，伸出手握住了滕梓铭挺立的阴茎，掰开自己的双腿，缓缓地坐了下去。  
"嗯…"在阴茎完全没入到后方的一瞬间，三条极夜终于抑制不住自己的呻吟，脖颈向后仰去，脆弱的喉结暴露在外，身体划出了一道弧线。滕梓铭顺势抚摸上了三条极夜解释匀称的肌肉，顺着一路往下揉搓着。应该说不愧是光之战士，身上遍布着各种深深浅浅的伤痕，有些伤痕甚至看起来像是要把他撕成了两半。手指尖顺着三条极夜精壮的腹肌上的一道看起来有些狰狞的疤痕一路往下，滕梓铭皱起了眉头。  
"啊啊，怎么了？"察觉到滕梓铭实现的三条极夜低头看去，喘息从他嘴里逃逸出来。一层细密的汗液覆盖在了他身上，由于身体承受的快感，三条极夜现在整个人都向后仰着，左手向后撑着勉强保持着自己的平衡不让自己的身体太贴近滕梓铭导致把全部的长度吞没，另外一只手不住地撸动着自己的阴茎，上下晃动之间几次碰到玩弄着他腹肌的滕梓铭的手。  
"没什么，啧，只是果然你跟我想象的一样一点都不会爱护自己。"滕梓铭冷哼了一声，满意地看着三条极夜有些沉浸于欲望之中的表情，略微往上送了送腰。"呃！"三条极夜背着突如其来的一下顶弄得惊叫出声，本来握住自己阴茎的手骤然一顿，撑住自己身体的左手一软，直接整个人坐回了滕梓铭身上，啪地一声碰撞在了一起。  
"唔嗯…"三条极夜的瞳孔因为这突然的快感而略微扩大了一些，意识也一瞬间有些涣散。"啊啊，看来你蛮喜欢的嘛，和我做。"滕梓铭拽过三条极夜的手，把他整个人摁在自己怀里，牙齿扣上三条极夜的锁骨，毫不客气地一口咬了下去，尖利的犬齿毫不费力地撕裂开了锁骨处略微脆弱的皮肤，鲜血顺着伤口从皮肤里慢慢渗了出来。  
"才…才没有！"三条极夜挣扎着想要从这个突然发疯一样对着自己又啃又咬的滕梓铭身上挣脱开来，然而滕梓铭压根没有给他这个机会。逐日之民与生俱来的爆发力让他轻而易举地把三条极夜禁锢住，把三条极夜脸朝下地摁在床里，自己一个翻身骑到了三条极夜背上。毛茸茸的尾巴灵活地勾住三条极夜的脚脖子的同时，滕梓铭脸贴在三条极夜的耳边威胁性地吹拂着热气。  
"尾巴被压得有点疼，我觉得还是让我自己来爽好一点。你骑术太差了。"滕梓铭用手向后梳起因为激烈的性事而垂下来的几缕额发，贴着三条极夜的耳朵说。  
"唔…猫真麻烦。"三条极夜因为脸被压在枕头里，闷声闷气地说。  
"萨尔你这是什么话，我可，没嫌你们精灵族，身高太高太麻烦了呢。"滕梓铭一边说着，一边卖力地抽送着。三条极夜脸埋在被子里，感觉自己全身上下都热得发烫，仿佛有一团火焰在灼烧着他全身的神经，在这炽热的火焰灼烧下，仿佛神志都被灼烧一空，只剩下充满快感和极乐的虚无的白色。  
"哈啊…我…我快要…呜…"三条极夜几乎是无意识的呜咽着，全凭直觉地往自己的身下探去，毫无章法的对着自己的阴茎揉搓撸动着。几滴精液试探性的从小孔里滴了出来，一滴一滴地滴在床单上，浸润出几个深色的圆圈。  
"嗯？快要什么？"滕梓铭故意停下了抽送，咬着三条极夜的耳朵说着。  
"唔…用力点！"三条极夜现在已经有些意识模糊了，只是遵循着自己身体本能的想法，大声地叫了出来，指甲紧紧地抓在了被单里。  
"啊呀，用力点？是要我咬的用力点吗，嗯？"滕梓铭坏笑着说。  
"不是…是下面…呜嗯！"三条极夜想要扭动自己的腰，甚至无意识的把屁股往后抬了抬，好像是在催促滕梓铭的行动。  
"嗯嗯，知道了哦。"滕梓铭笑着说。肉体再度紧紧地交缠在一起，三条极夜在如同海浪一般的攻势下不住地发出了呻吟，恍惚的意识中，他又感觉自己仿佛是那漫天暴雪中顶着狂风前进的龙骑士，那个在伊修加德的城墙尖顶处俯瞰雪原的龙骑士。  
眼前只剩下一片雪白的雪原，雪原中仿佛有金发的少女身背大剑向他挥手，蓝绿异色的猫样双瞳紧紧地盯着他。  
"萨尔，我爱你。"  
这句话到底是谁说出来的呢。三条极夜并不知道，只是在他被漫天快感淹没的一瞬间，终于久违的找到了回家的感觉。


End file.
